


Blue Skies

by legoline



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, Fluff, Gen, ensemble vid, omg i love this show, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blue skies are coming but I know that it's hard." A Festivids treat for Inkjunket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skies

 

password: jess

**"Blue Skies"** by Noah and the Whale

This is a song for anyone with a broken heart  
This is a song for anyone who can't get out of bed  
I'll do anything to be happy  
Oh, 'cos blue skies are coming  
But I know that it's hard

Oh, 'cos blue skies are coming  
But I know that it's hard

I don't think that it's the end  
But I know we can't keep going  
I don't think that it's the end  
But I know we can't keep going

But blue skies are coming  
Oh yeah, blue skies are coming  
Oh well, blue skies are coming  
But I know that it's hard

**Author's Note:**

> It's all about friendship and living your life. And being dorky once in a while.


End file.
